Bolt: Heal My Wounds
by Shadow Wolfboy
Summary: Now it hit him harder than the time that he tried to escape from the Animal Shelter Van. She was jealous. But, jealousy because of a friend? He and Mittens were just friends, weren't they? Or was there something more between them? Sorry, no sequel or spin-off.


**A/N: I hope you enjoy this, it took me a long time to write. I saw the movie a while back, and have been writing this Fanfic ever since. A month and some odd days is how long this fic has been in production, I don't think I've ever worked harder on a Fanfic before. So, here you go!**

"Bolt! Hey, Bolt! Wake up!"

The white shepherd with the fading 'lightning bolt' on his left side roused slowly from his slumber and lifted his head to look into the eyes of his cat companion, Mittens. There was a small smile on her muzzle as he let out a yawn and slowly stood up on his four legs, careful not to wake Rhino.

"What's wrong, Mittens?" he asked quietly.

"Come here, I've got a surprise for you," Mittens replied, just as quietly. "Shh, don't wake Rhino up,"

Bolt carefully stepped over Rhino, who was sleeping in his hamster ball, and followed Mittens. Closing his eyes and keeping them shut like she asked him to, he followed the sound of her voice. All the while he wondered what it exactly was that she wanted to show him… Possibly another breathtaking view from one of the many rooftops or something along the lines at that. He didn't mind, he enjoyed the view and the time he spent with Mittens.

"Okay, no peeking!" She said to him, and Bolt shut his eyes tighter to make sure he didn't. "You're not peeking are you?"

"No," Bolt answered truthfully.

"Okay… Stop," She said suddenly.

"Open them,"

He did so, and saw two congruent boxes side by side. The one on the left larger than the right, with a pinwheel in between them. He honestly had no idea what to say, was she implying that both of them and Rhino to live here for the rest of their lives? He… He couldn't, he hadn't even found Penny yet. As much as he liked Mittens, it… just wasn't possible for him to live here and not be with Penny.

Mittens let out a small laugh as she surveyed her work. "Bask in the glow, baby,"

"I… Uh…" Bolt began, truly he appreciated the thought but struggled to find words.

"Just let me give you the grand tour, okay?" Mittens said, unaware of Bolt's uneasy expression.

"This one, This one here is mine," She said, pointing her paw to the smaller box.

"And this one is all _yours_," Mittens said, indicating to the larger box with an equally large smile. The happiness in her voice coupled with Bolt's hesitance to turn down the cat made it hard for him to form a coherent sentence.

"Mittens… I…" Bolt started again, but suppressed a sigh as Mittens leapt into the box that was for him.

"Oh, and I found this really soft pillow thing for you," Mittens continued, still unaware of Bolt's uneasiness. "And get this, I found some Styrofoam and stuffed it inside," She prodded the pillow once and a few pieces of packing peanuts flew out. "Which I thought was kind of creative and ironic, you know what I mean?"

"Mittens, I don't think that-" he was cut off again. And it hurt him to let it keep building up, he'd just wish that she'd listen for a second so he could get the pain over with.

"Oh, and check this out!" she said, kicking the stick that propped up the flap of the box and it fell down to cover the inside of the box. "Total privacy, and completely sound proof!"

"Yeah, well I don't think that I wo-" It was getting a bit tiring, getting cut off. But Bolt could understand, he was probably the first real friend that Mittens' had in ages. And she was ecstatic at the way she had made the homes and was too busy listing out the pros and admiring her handiwork... Pawiwork, if you wanted to be exact.

"Okay, I lied, it's not sound proof, but you know-"

"Mittens, I can't stay here," Bolt blurted out, and was ashamed at the way it was delivered.

Mitten's chatter was cut off as if someone had knocked her out. If Bolt had to guess, she was knocked into a discombobulated state. They stood in silence, the only thing separating them was the thin piece of cardboard that made it hard to image the expression on the others face, but it was clear to the other they were trying to hide their expression of pain before going to face the other. Bolt trained his eyes at the ground, ashamed, and looked up as he heard Mittens slink out from under the cardboard flap.

"…What?" Mittens asked, stricken with confusion.

"We're one waffle away from Penny," Bolt said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You're still… going back to her?" Mittens asked, the truth dawning on the feline.

"Mittens…" Bolt said, closing his eyes for a split second to compose himself. "She's my person,"

The feline's expression faltered for a second, then she gave him a glare, and bounded up to him. She took his ear in her mouth, and tugged him off into a direction away from the homes she made.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! Ear! Ear!" Bolt yelped, and then she suddenly let go. They were apparently wherever she had led them to.

Mittens leapt up onto the hood of a old rusted car, and then the roof.

"Look at me, Bolt," She said. "I'm _real_,"

"Now how about _this_, huh?" She said, gesturing to the bill board that had a large poster of himself and the other characters from his T.V. Show.

"Is _this_ real?" She asked, pointing to it.

Mittens leapt up onto the ledge that was connected to the board.

"Does this look _real_ to you?" She asked, pointing at the 'Man with the Green Eye'.

"Or _that_?" she pointed to one of the Electro-Claw members that rode the light cycle and coming out of two ports just next to the wheel were two missiles. "Is _that_ real?"

"Or _that_?" she pointed to a picture of himself, shooting green lasers from his eyes.

"How about _that_, Bolt?" She asked, sitting in front of the picture of Penny. "She's just an actress, she's just pretending!"

"Not Penny!" Bolt said, trying to suppress the anger that was beginning to simmer into his veins. He didn't want there to be anger between them if this was going to be the last time he saw her, though Mittens' sudden bitterness towards Penny was going to make it hard for there to not be anger between them. The anger in him began to subside as he tried to calm himself, but for Mittens, it seemed to be growing.

"There is no Penny!" Mittens snapped at him. "She's fake!"

"No, you're wrong, she loves me!" Bolt said, trying to comprehend why she was now attacking his person. Then he understood, he didn't need lessons on how to be a regular dog to figure this out, she was jealous.

But… he and Mittens were just friends, weren't they? A jealousy situation because of a friend? Or was there something more…? He had recently felt something more than just friendship towards the cat, but he could never figure out if an actual relationship would work out between them. A cat and a dog? It was unheard of, but yet affection knows no bounds… Just like his affection for Mittens made it hard for him to turn her down and leave her behind. He wanted, more than anything, to have her by his side.

"No, No Bolt," Mittens said, her voice slightly flat but still full of anger. "That's what they do, okay? They act like they love you, They act like they'll be there forever, and one day they'll pack up all their stuff and move away and _take_ their love with them! And they'll _leave_ their declawed cat _behind_ to fend for _herself_!"

Now it hit him harder than the time the he had tried to bust out of the Animal Shelter truck. It wasn't about him, it was about what had happened to her before he had met her, Mittens' owners abandoned and left her without a second thought. Now he felt utterly ashamed and guilty, Mittens had grown on him and he on her, and now he was going to shake her off so he could go to Penny again? He wasn't going to do that, not to Mittens. He realized now that was why she had never said anything of her past before she met him. It was all crystal clear, Mittens thought that every person would leave their pets at some point, and she thought that it had happened to Bolt. That's why she accompanied him on this journey, because of that thought.

"They _leave_ her, wondering… what she did wrong…" Mittens whispered, looking at the ground.

"I…" Bolt was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Mittens but… Penny is different,"

Mittens looked up at him, no trace of her usually talkative self in her expression. Even Bolt had to admit he couldn't believe that he sounded so selfish…

"Then go," She said coldly.

Bolt was taken aback, hurt. She'd never been that cold to him, even when they didn't get along as well as they did now. Sarcastic yes, but she had never been like this.

"Mittens, I-"

"Get out of here, Bolt!" Mittens snapped, very nearly yelling at him, turning so her back was to him.

Bolt continued to stand and stare at her back, uncomprehending.

"I never should have taken pity on you," She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

The German Shepherd was frozen to the spot at those words, continuing to stare. He wasn't going to leave her here, it wouldn't be right, especially with her in this state.

"Mittens," Bolt said softly, he padded up to her so they stood side to side. "Is all you felt for me pity? That's it, isn't it? Just feeling pity for me, and nothing else at all?"

Mittens said nothing.

"Why don't you and Rhino come with me?" Bolt suggested, a hopeful note entered his voice. "She'll take a liking to each of you, I know it, just like I have,"

"Please?" Bolt whispered after a few silent seconds.

The feline turned away from him again, not answering. That, more than anything, hurt Bolt. His heart ached, equally when he found out how far away he was from Penny. He padded up to her again, and before she could turn away again, he put his paw on the back of her neck, leaned down, and gave her a small lick on the cheek.

"Take care, Mittens," Bolt said, beginning to walk away.

Now it was Mittens' turn to stay rooted to the spot, watching Bolt's snowy form retreat into the horizon out of the corner of her eye. When he had disappeared, she let out a sigh of guilt and felt silent tears roll down her furred cheeks. Quickly wiping them away, she began walking back to the dumpster where Rhino lay sleeping in his hamster ball.

Mittens sat staring at her food, her thoughts lost to Bolt. That situation could have gone so much better if she hadn't acted so cold to him, and agreed for her and Rhino to accompany him. Maybe… Maybe his human would take a liking to her, and then she and Bolt could figure out exactly what it was between them. He was the first animal in a long time she had gotten close to, she'd never felt what she felt whenever she was around Bolt recently. Seeing him in the rain, enjoying the feeling of the water running through his fur, and the joy she felt when he had bought her a ball of yarn. She pushed the trash can lid away, sick and unable to eat, and her eyes fell on the ball of blue yarn. Back then, she thought that it was a gesture to make up for what they'd been through, and an act of friendship. But now… it felt like he had gotten her that for a different reason entirely. He felt something for her, and it wasn't friendship. She touched the spot where Bolt's tongue had caressed her cheek, and ran it through her head again. He gave her, what the humans called, a kiss before he left. It definitely wasn't friendship that was between them, it was something more… But would a relationship being more than friendship between them really work? Even after their fight? Even though they were two different species? Anything's possible…

She heard Rhino yawn, and heard the scrape of plastic on gravel and her thoughts washed away.

"Oh, that meat lovers pizza isn't loving me back at all…" Rhino groaned, scratching behind his ear.

"Hey there," Mittens greeted him, and noticed that her voice sounded hollow. "Rhino,"

"Morning, Cat," Rhino yawned again, and then he looked around.

"Where's Bolt?" He asked.

"He's… Uh…" Mittens hesitated. She didn't want to say that Bolt left them because of his wanting to go back to Penny and because of their fight, so she improvised.

"He's gone," She said, not looking at Rhino.

"…Bolt left?" The Hamster asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but uh… he instructed me to tell you that he… uh… had to face the Green Eyed man alone," Mittens answered, making it up on the fly.

Rhino gave her a determined sort of expression, and suddenly turned around and began rolling away from her.

"Where are you going?" Mittens asked.

"To Bolt," Rhino answered, as if it was a silly question to ask.

"But… he doesn't need us anymore," Mittens said, and it made her heart ache as she said it. It wasn't true, Bolt _did_ need them.

_She_ needed him…

"Trust me, I've seen it a million times before," Rhino said, turning around to face her again. "In the cold dark night before the battle, when the steely fangs of evil are sharpened and poised to strike, the hero must go and face his greatest challenge alone. And if Bolt's taught me anything, it's that you never abandon a friend in a time of need, when your teammates' in trouble you _go_! Whether they ask or not, you _go_! Not knowing if you'll come back alive or not…"

He rolled down and took a right from the alleyway.

"He went the other way," Mittens called out to him.

"…_You go_!" Rhino shouted as he sped into the direction Mittens indicated. "Not knowing how deep the shrapnel is going to pierce your body, you go!"

Mittens looked at the ground for a split second and then, grabbing the ball of yarn in her paw, took off after the furry rodent in the plastic ball.

* * *

><p>"<em>LET HER GO!" <em>

_Bolt stood, snarling and his crouch lowered as he poised to strike. The Green Eyed Man, Dr. Calico, held Mittens by the neck over the banister surrounding the near eighty-eight story building. Calico held that same sadistic smile whenever he knew that he was about to win, Bolt would enjoy wiping that look off his face. The cat herself, was unconscious. And Rhino was laying limp, also unconscious, in his hamster ball to the side. Penny was locked in a cage suspended in the air by a single beam of thick steel, shouting orders to him over the roar of the storm. As much as he loved Penny, now was not the time to be yelling orders. He gave her a look, and she fell silent._

_A storm raged around them, making the floor slick with water; and the lightening cracked into the sky, illuminating everyone for a brief second or two._

"_Poor choice of words," Dr. Calico sneered, letting the cat slip out from his long fingers._

_As fast as he could, Bolt ran and slid on the ground on his belly to gain momentum. He came to an abrupt stop as he neared the edge, and thrust his paw out, and managed with pure luck to snag Mittens' collar. _

_Unfortunately, the sudden jerk caused him to slowly slip off the side of the building with only his hind legs keeping him on the building, he corrected himself. And with that, Mittens began to slowly come to, as if she was supposed to wake at this point and time._

_She looked up at him, and took in his current predicament._

"_Let me go," She said. "Save yourself,"_

_Bolt gaped at her, horrorstricken. "N-No! I won't do it! I won't let you die!"_

"_You can't save me, you're slipping," Mittens pointed out._

_Bolt looked up, and saw that her words were true, he was slipping again. He corrected himself, making sure that he stayed stationary while he tried to pull himself and Mittens to safety. Mustering the strength, he tried to pull Mittens up. All that earned him, was a small smile from the cat._

"_Bolt, stop," he didn't listen to her._

"_Bolt! STOP!" That caused him to stare at her. "Listen to me,"_

_As quick as she could, she managed to hoist herself up and give him a small lick on the cheek._

"_I love you," She said, with that same sad smile._

"_I love you too, I love you so much…" Bolt whispered. "I _always_ have, and _always will_, and I'm _going _to get both of us out here,"_

"_And one last thing," Mittens said, scratching her ear._

"_Anything," Bolt cried, choking back a sob._

"_Give him hell," She said, smiling._

Click!

"_NO! MITTENS!" He realized before it was too late, she was scratching her ear to inch down to release her collar. "_MITTENS!"

_He watched with horror as Mittens' form was swallowed by the swirling fog that surrounded the building. Then another emotion swept over him, it gave him energy, the heat to fight the cold sting of the rain and gave him the determination to lift himself up from the side of the building to stare at Dr. Calico with pure hatred._

_That single emotion: Hatred._

_With his single usable eye, Bolt stared at the Green Eyed man for a full minute, before finally making a move. He ran at top speed, and made to leap at the 'Doctor' with his canines bared, but something black with a splotch of white collided with him and knocked the German Sheppard back._

_Getting up slowly, and snarling at this new foe. He realized it was himself…_

…_Or rather, a clone of himself._

_The Clone was pure black, with the lightening bolt on his side white instead of black like the real Bolt. You could say they were to symbolize Yin & Yang. They both were crouched low, snarling at the other. His right eye was missing, opposite of Bolt. And they both had scars where the eye was missing, the 'doctor' must have used the eye to create a clone of him._

"_I always wondered why Calico took my eye," Bolt said, surveying the clone. "Now I realize he was making a version of me that was just as twisted at him and his goons,"_

"_Twisted?" The clone replied. "I've been trained in the true ways that gives one power, the way that everyone should be if they have wanted anything through simple means,"_

"_You're just twisted all the same," Bolt spat. "No matter how you make it look,"_

_The clone growled and leapt, but Bolt just simply stepped to side and countered with a super bark. He held back, so he didn't destroy the building, and the sonic wave knocked the clone a good ways away; dangerously near the edge of the building. The clone got up and ran at Bolt again, and this time the white German Sheppard followed suit. As they got nearer and nearer, Bolt suddenly stopped and lowered his head. He did it so fast and, coupled with the slick floor, the clone couldn't even stop or counter. The black German Sheppard crashed head on into the white dog of the same relation, and slumped to the floor unconscious. He may have had all of his strengths, but he was just a regular dog since he only had his eye and not his complete DNA. So he was an incomplete being._

_Bolt turned to look at Dr. Calico, who appeared quite calm with his hands clasped behind his back. Like he expected for him to defeat the clone. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile, followed by a sinister chuckle._

"_I had no doubts that you would defeat that incomplete waste of space," he said. "It was a fools errand to think that I could clone you, and the only thing that I got out of it, was this…"_

_He removed a hand from his back and held up a small syringe, filled with a solid green liquid that cast an acid green glow on his face that matched his eye._

"_This will give me the power to finally be rid of you," He said, piercing his neck with the needle and injected himself with the mysterious substance._

_With the syringe empty and discarded, he held his hands apart, as if to fall a great height. He started to groan, putting a hand to his mouth and began to cough. He withdrew his hand, and a small amount of blood dripped from his fingers. Even more blood poured from his mouth, running down his chin, and giving him an appearance of a demon that just got done feasting on the flesh of a human. Both of his eyes flashed red, and then turned a deep crimson, and he began to mutate._

_Behind him, Bolt heard the clone getting up. And for some reason, he didn't turn around to make sure he stayed down._

_The clone walked up next to him, giving him a small grin and surveyed the ugly mutated form that Calico was becoming. _

"_Ugly isn't he, brother?" He said, surprising Bolt._

"_Need help taking him down?" the clone asked him. "I'm not weak like a regular dog, I'm as strong as you,"_

"_You were faking?" Bolt asked, keeping his attention centered on Calico as he neared the end of his mutation._

"_Raised to hate someone who shares looks as good as the original," the black Sheppard smirked. "How could I kill something that looked as good as me?"_

"_True," Bolt said, grinning._

_They both ducked, narrowly dodging a large clawed arm._

"_So, are we a team? The three of us?" the clone asked. "Killing isn't really my style, but I can make an exception,"_

_Bolt nodded once, a small smile spreading over his muzzle. "Take him together, brother?"_

"_You know it," The black Sheppard replied. "Call me Spark,"_

_Between them, stood Rhino, tall and proud and also out of his hamster ball. Bolt fastened Mittens' collar to his own, where he would wear it for the rest of his life._

"_This is for you, Mittens," Bolt whispered, and the three of them leapt at the ugly disfigured mutation that was Dr. Calico._

_-Flash-_

Bolt awoke as if someone had electrocuted him. He lay there, his breath coming out in ragged pants as he tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. He really wished Mittens had come with him, to assure him that she was alright. To comfort him, and to assure him it was all a dream. Of course it was a dream, but one of the most real ones he had ever had.

_Mittens… _He thought, closing his eyes as he felt tears begin to crawl down his muzzle.

"Weirdest dream ever," He muttered, once he regained his composure. He shook himself off and stood up on the recliner on all fours.

_Interesting, though… _He thought with a smile.

The truck he had ridden to Penny had stopped, and he carefully looked around the recliner he had stayed in during the trip. The trucker had stopped to take pictures of the Hollywood sign, and it was now or never. He leapt out of the truck, and stood up to the small wooden fence that overlooked the city.

"Penny," he said, looking down at the tiny buildings.

"No way! Wow! Bolt!"

Bolt spun around instantly, and a small pigeon stood in front of him.

"I'm a really big fan of yours, brother," He said. "I'm Blake, and this is my writing partner, Tom,"

A second pigeon touched down from the power line and stood a little ways from 'Blake'.

"Tom, say 'What's up?'" Blake said to 'Tom'.

"What's up?" Tom said, smirking.

"Wow!" A third pigeon joined the pair of avian.

"And this was our personal assistant, Billy, who was supposed to wait up on the wire," Blake shook his head.

"Bolt, I have admired you for such a long time, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you if I ever got the chance, and I can't believe that it's-"

"Oh now, that was horrifying, what you just did," Blake cut him off. "Dude, why don't you make yourself useful? And get me some breadcrumbs, whole grain, go!"

"And whole grain is not the same thing as 'Whole Wheat', Billy!" Blake shouted after him as Billy took flight.

"Not the same!" Tom piped up.

"Do not come back to me with Whole Wheat!" Blake added.

"Or pumpernickel!" Tom shouted.

Now Bolt was getting a little weirded out, he never did like pigeons. Not after the weird group he had met before…

"Okay, guys," Bolt said slowly. "But I really got to get going…"

"I know that you're a busy dog, and all, but if you've got a second, we'd love to pitch in an idea for your show," Blake said hastily. "Tom's better at pitching,"

Blake jumped back, and Tom walked forward in the spot that the other pigeon was just occupying.

"Tommy's got the spotlight now!" Blake said enthusiastically.

Tom cleared his throat.

"Wait for it," Blake said.

"Aliens," Tom said in a low, dramatic voice. Lowering his head and puffing out his tail feathers for, Bolt assumed, extra effect.

"Oh, snap!" Blake said, grinning.

"Aliens?" Bolt asked, confused.

"Audiences love aliens," Tom said.

"Holla back!" Blake shouted.

"It will be huge, man, huge!" Tom said, giving Bolt a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"You can't touch us!" Blake said, proud of their 'profound' concept schemes.

Suddenly, a plan formed in Bolt's head.

"Uh… Oh, I love it," He said, grinning. "But I'll tell you what, If you guys can help me find Penny, the girl from the Television show, I'd love to hear more about your aliens idea, on the way,"

He noticed how the pigeons began to get excited.

He turned and started at a trot.

"We got a nibble!" Tom said, trying to contain his excitement in a whisper.

"Don't freak out," Blake said sternly. "This is how you blew it with _Nemo_,"

Bolt would have asked who this 'Nemo' was, but he had more pressing matters on his mind.

* * *

><p>Bolt stopped in front of a large group of buildings surrounded by a gate that had 'SOVEREIGN ENTERTAINMENT' emblazoned into the top of the gate. He was only vaguely aware of the pigeons still following him as he continued to stare at the enormous structure.<p>

"…And as the tractor beam pulls Penny onto the Mother ship, we fade to black! And we have a great pop song for the end credits!" Blake said.

"Talk to your people, we're ready to move on this!" Tom said, taking flight.

"He's so onboard!" he head Blake say.

Bolt just stood, frozen at the size of the place. It was huge! He never knew that everything that they ever did in his TV show, all took place in these buildings. He wondered how they did everything that they did on his show in these buildings without his ever knowing that everything he did was all a set up. All he believed, all he ever did thinking he could do anything, was all a lie. And then he wondered why he was never given the chance to act like a regular dog…

He stopped himself right there, trying to contain the pain. It was Mittens that taught him to be a real dog, and he wished that she were here right now. He wished that he could've convinced her to accompany him, along with Rhino of course, and then they could have figured out exactly what it was between them… Things left unsaid, things left… unthought of between them, as if fate made Mitten's decline accompanying him…

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Rhino said, rolling up to the fence that looked down at the city.<p>

Mittens' padded up to the fence, and leaned on it, looking over at the city where Bolt surely was. It was time to make amends, and to apologize to Bolt as well as have a talk afterwards…

"The most terrifying place on earth!" Rhino said, as if introducing a horrific site.

"Let's go, Rhino," Mittens said, nodding to the hamster.

* * *

><p>Bolt looked around, random chairs, equipment and other various items used for photography and filming lay beneath tent like structures. He never knew, until now, that everything was fake.<p>

Even the T.V. Show advertisement poster was fake…

But there was one thing that wasn't fake. Not by a long shot, Penny's love for him. Nothing like the bond between them could have ever been faked, there was just no way. How could someone fake something like that, it's impossible for someone to act as if they loved you, and then they take… Maybe Mittens was right…

He shook his head and snorted. "Get it together, Bolt,"

As he passed one of the giant buildings, a familiar scent crossed him. His bed, and his toys… and the scent of Penny.

He ran at top speed into the building, and found his trailer, the one that he and Penny went into whenever, he guessed, the show was over. Jumping up the steps and letting out a playful bark, he looked around. But Penny was nowhere. Looking at the pictures that Penny took of them after each 'adventure' that covered more than half the wall, he stepped on something that let out a small squeak. 'Mr. Carrot'… He felt some of his 'puppyness' wash over him, and grabbed the toy in his teeth and shook it around like a rag doll.

"Bolt?" A voice echoed in the building, a very familiar voice…

Excited, Bolt leapt out of the trailer and took off in the direction of the voice. He could see Penny in the distance, and it seemed as if they had an instant connection.

"Bolt! You're okay!" Penny nearly yelled. "You came back!"

Now the young German Sheppard was running at top speed towards Penny, his heart nearly bursting through his chest. He was so close to her, he could almost feel her warm embrace. But just before he broke through the shadows…

…Another dog that looked like him had ran into her arms.

"Oh Bolt," Penny said, stroking the imposters head. "I thought I lost you,"

Bolt felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stamped it into the ground…

"Yeah, you're my good boy…" Penny whispered, kissing the imposters forehead.

Mittens' was right… She was faking. Penny was laughing, as if it made no difference if it meant that he was dead and that that imposter had replaced him. Feeling utterly destroyed, he backed up slowly and walked for the exit. Leaving behind 'Mr. Carrot'.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wags!"<p>

Bolt stopped walking away from the studios, turned and looked up to see Mittens. Had she followed him here? He had thought she'd been too furious at him to tail him to here…

"Mittens? What are you doing here?" Bolt asked.

"Eh, long story short, I was tied to a delusional dog and was dragged across the country," Mittens replied, jumping from the roof to a lower one, and then to the sidewalk. The sarcasm had returned, that and seeing her again mended a piece of Bolts heart.

"But that's not important now," Mittens said, standing in front of him. "The real question is: What are you doing here, and why aren't you in there?"

"You were right, Mittens," Bolt said, sighing. "It… It wasn't real,"

"No, Bolt," Mittens corrected him, making him look at her. "It was real,"

"I was in there just now, after you left, she's broken hearted," Mittens told him. "She doesn't want just any dog, she loves you,"

Bolt still refused to accept this, what if she was just making it up? But then again, the only thing Mittens had ever lied to him about was her claws. Claws or no claws, he didn't care. Mittens was Mittens to him.

"She's your _person_, Bolt," Mittens said. "And you are her _dog_,"

"Bolt, you're just going to have to trust me on this," Mittens said, noticed how Bolt turned away slightly.

"Please be quiet," Bolt said.

"Bolt, if you won't listen to that, then I have something to tell you," Mittens sighed. "Something important that I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but when I was going to, we had that argument,"

"Frist, I'm sorry that I was so insensitive and all that," Mittens apologized. "We all stick together. You, Rhino and I."

"And I want you to thank you," Mittens said. "You've been healing my wounds since before I met you. I've never been this happy before, and I'm very thankful that I met you."

That got Bolt's attention, his ears perked up as soon as she said those words.

"And… What did you want to tell me before?" Bolt asked, a little distracted.

Mittens gulped, her throat suddenly dry. "What is it that…"

Her breath caught in her throat. She never knew that what she was about to ask would make her feel like this… It made her feel frustrated, she desperately wanted to ask him what he felt for her. So she decided to try to tell him how she felt.

"Bolt, I… uh… See I've been wanting to tell you that I…" Her voice tightened, nope still very hard to say.

"Mittens, can we please discuss this later? I'm trying to-" Bolt said, he looked as if he was trying not to listen.

"No, you really need to hear this," Mittens said.

"Seriously, be quiet," Bolt said.

It was then that Mittens realized that he was straining to hear something. No doubt, he heard a disturbance and was trying to discern what it was.

"What is it?" She asked softly, padding up next to him.

Bolt's face was screwed with concentration, and then his face broke into a horrorstruck stupor. He turned to her, his eyes wide and his muzzle agape.

"…Penny!" He said, and they both ran off as soon as the words left his muzzle.

* * *

><p>"Bolt…"<p>

The White German Sheppard felt the tug on the rope in his teeth, heard a _'Thuwmp'_ and an _'Oof_!' and spun around. Penny lay beneath the smoke, coughing and covering her mouth with her hand. But it was futile, the smoke was quickly thickening and the flames of the raging fire that surrounded them inside the building were becoming increasingly frustrating to traverse through.

"Bolt… Go on… Leave…" Penny coughed. "Leave me… and… go,"

Bolt's heart was nearly bursting out of his chest as he searched frantically for an exit. Flames… Flames.. Flames… Flames and Smoke everywhere! Where the hell was the exit?

Then, he only caught it out of the corner of his eye, a ventilation duct. Barking at Penny, he tugged gently on the rope and his person got shakily to her feet; coughing still. He ran as fast as he dared while leading Penny, and they finally reached it with a few near calls due to the irregular structure.

Penny collapsed again, this time void of will to stand up anymore. They were so close!

_C'mon Penny, please get up! _Bolt pleaded in his mind.

When she didn't, Bolt looked at the vent duct and then ran to Penny. She was coughing violently and her face was smudged with ash.

"Save… your… *cough* yourself, Bolt," Penny whispered.

Bolt let out a small whine, and nuzzled her. He wasn't going to leave her even if it killed him. Penny reached out and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Yeah… You're my good boy," Penny whispered.

Bolt's mind was on the verge of total meltdown with a side of a nuclear explosion destroying everything he held dear. He could vaguely hear yelling, and it was coming from the air duct. This was his one chance, to give someone a sign to find them.

He got up slowly, the smoke filling his nostrils and glazing his eyes. Blurry eyed, he reared back his head and let out a loud bark. The roar reverberated in the duct and, as far as he knew, carried on to the outside. He barked again, louder than the first. Then again, and again, until he knew that it was a fools errand.

_Mittens… _he thought, collapsing in a coughing heap.

_Find yourself a true mate, one who is worthy of you…_

_I hope that you'll live a happy life, and not mourn me. You deserve to be happy, and know that I died happily with my master…_

_And… _Bolt coughed, his vision becoming more blurry. But it wasn't because of the tears. Black, red and yellow dots swirled in his vision and he heard more yelling. They were garbled and it seemed as if he was remembering a very foggy memory.

…_Know that I love you, yin yang…_

Bolt collapsed, neither caring nor feeling remorse as he succumbed to the darkness. The last thing he thought… Was a happy place with himself, Mittens, Rhino, and Penny all sharing a sunny day in a grassy meadow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor,"<em>

"_Yes?" _

"_They're alright, they've just barely avoided having permanent lung damage," _

"_Both of them?"_

"_Yes, They'll be ready to be released in maybe a days time," _

"_Good, I'll go tell her mother. She'll certainly be pleased,"_

"_No kidding,"_

Bolt's eyes snapped open. He blinked and squinted in the sudden bright light, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

_I'm… alive?_ He thought.

_I'm… alive! _I'M ALIVE! Bolt thought fervently, overcome with joy.

He tried to stand up, but fell instantly to his original position. He was exhausted, but his joy at being alive was trying to keep that feeling at bay.

"Don't you DARE move, Wags." A stern voice said.

Bolt let a small smile spread over his muzzle, he had heard that voice so many times before. And now he was happy that he could hear it again. So many things that he had wanted to say, now he could. He felt as free as a puppy again, and the happiness seemed to radiate off of him and onto Mittens. Her unyielding expression softened and she padded over from the chair she occupied to the bed that Bolt lay on.

"Mittens," he said, saying her name laced with adoration.

"Even though I can't believe you did that," Mittens said. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"Thank you, Mittens," Bolt said, giving her a smile. "But-"

"And the docs said that you and her can be released tomorrow morning," Mittens continued.

"Mittens-" Bolt said, still smiling.

"They just need to make sure that you guys don't-"

"Mittens!" Bolt said, a little louder.

The feline stopped talking at once and stared at him. Bolt leaned forward and touched the tip of his nose to hers, she shivered slightly to the contact. But didn't tell him to back off.

"Want to know what was running through my thoughts, when I was beginning to pass out?" he asked.

Mittens was surprised at the question, but nodded nonetheless.

"I was thinking of you," Bolt answered, and Mittens' eyes widened a fraction.

"M-Me?" The feline asked, dumbstruck.

"Your smile, your laugh," Bolt said, feeling nothing more than the adoration that he felt for her. "Your sarcasm, everything about you ran through my head when I thought it was my time. The last thing that I thought before falling into the black,"

His smile widened. "The last thing that I thought I would ever think about my feline companion, is that I love you,"

He ran his nose from hers and across her cheek and her neck, nuzzling her.

"I love you so much, Mittens," Bolt said, sighing.

"I… I…" The feline was completely lost for words. Those words stole her voice, and the heat from his breath on her neck only numbed her brain further.

"I understand," Bolt said, sitting back on his haunches. "If you don't feel the same, I just wanted you to know that."

"Bolt, I do, I really do, wags," Mittens said quickly, regaining her voice.

"I love you too," She said, smiling with happiness at her lover. "I've been wanting to tell you that for a while now,"

She nuzzled him back and curled up in his side, Bolt giving her a lick, which she returned. Bolt looked at Penny, and she seemed cleaner than the last time he saw her. And she seemed so much more at ease, probably because she had him, the _real_ Bolt, back. He had nearly lost his life for her, and she for him. They both survived, and that was all that mattered. Moreover, he and Mittens were now together. He tried not to think of what might happen between them later tonight, but those thoughts were too persistent to leave his mind; he smirked to himself. Rhino was curled up on the table next to a heater, twitching every so often due to whatever he was dreaming.

Penny groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She turned her head, and smiled at Rhino. She reached out and gently scratched his side, who let out a small squeak in response. Her gaze flicked to Bolt, with Mittens curled up next to him. They were close, that much she could tell.

"How are you feeling, Bolt? Good?" She asked.

Bolt barked once, making her smile.

"And… you're the one who stayed with him?" Penny asked Mittens. "With the hamster here?"

Mittens mewed in response.

"Thank you," Penny said, smiling at both of them. "I'm glad you're okay, all three of you,"

"Ma'am! She's awake!" A nurse called.

Bustling in through the doorway, was Penny's Mother, Mercedes. She took one look at Penny, and squashed her in a hug that nearly choked her daughter back into unconsciousness.

"Oh my baby! How are you? Are you alright? The doctors told me that you'd be alright, but I just want to hear what you have to say," Penny's Mother said.

"I'm fine, Mom," Penny assured. "Thanks to Bolt,"

"Oh, Bolt! I'm so-" Mercedes stopped short at seeing Mittens.

"A stray?" Penny's mother said. "What's a stray doing in here? Poor dear. Doctors, can you-"

Penny's mother was cut off as Bolt leapt in front of the cat and began barking like mad. She was perturbed at Bolt's sudden action, but understood that in no way was the cat to be separated from him. Acknowledging this, Mercedes stroked Bolt's ear. His barking subsided somewhat, but a growl still emanated from his throat.

"It's okay, Bolt," Penny said. "She's not going anywhere,"

She picked up Rhino and gently pet him. "They need names, Mom,"

Her mother thought for a while. "What should we name him?"

Bolt let out a small whine to get their attention. He gave a serious expression, pawed the bed, and thrust his head forward like a battering ram.

"Bull?" Penny asked, confused. "Is that it?"

Bolt shook his head. He did the action again, this time adding a small roar.

"…Rhino?" Penny suggested, it popped into her head.

Bolt barked once.

"So, Rhino then?" Penny asked again. Bolt barked again, bobbing his head.

"And her?" Mercedes asked, picking up Mittens and stroking her head.

Mittens closed her eyes and let out a purr.

"…Diamond?" her mother said.

The feline stared at her, shaking her head. She pawed at a piece of hand wear in the pocket of the jacket Penny's mom wore.

"…Glove? Weird name for a pet,"

Mittens shook her head vigorously. She pick pocketed the mitten out of the jacket.

"Mitten?" Penny said. "_Mittens_? Is that it?"

Mittens mewed once, content that they figured out their names. She looked at Bolt and gave him a smile, which was reflected on his face. Everything was perfect. No doubt she and Bolt would have a wonderful relationship together, Rhino would probably flick on the TV once they got to their new home, and the whole family would live happily together.

"Can we go home, now?" Penny asked.

Her mother looked at the nurse, who shrugged. "I'll get the doctor,"

_A few minutes later…_

"Given the state of their physical endeavors to escape, coupled with the fact that they ran through a lot of smoke," Dr. Samuel said. "They're fine due to their treatment a few hours ago, you two are free to go,"

~~~~***_Epilogue_***~~~~

Rhino turned off the TV in disgust. "That is _so fake! _They completely ruined it!"

"Blame the pigeons," Bolt said with a chuckle. "Totally 'Ridonculous',"

"You can say that again," Mittens said, smiling up at him.

"Stupid pigeons!" Rhino said, still ranting. "Seriously, _ALIENS! _They've used that concept over and over again, and somehow it always succeeds!"

"Totally 'Ridonculous'," Bolt said, smirking at his love.

"Come here, Smart Alec," Mittens said, licking his cheek. Then giving him a kiss however an animal could.

Penny sat on the floor in front of the couch, holding up a camera.

"Smile, guys," She said.

Bolt and Mittens separated to be on either side of Penny's shoulders, while Rhino sat on her head. With a _click! _the moment they shared just then were chronicled for theirs to behold to their leisure. With the picture taken, Mittens settled in next to Bolt again, whilst Rhino flipped through the channels.

It was quite a shock to Penny's mother to find Rhino flipping through the channels on the TV, but now it was normal to find the family hamster watching TV, while occasionally abandoning a boring Sci-Fi film for a Chuck Norris Sci-Fi film.

"That's a keeper," Penny said, reciting a well known quote from their former TV show.

"You wanna play, Bolt?" She asked, waving 'Mr. Carrot' around in his face. "Do ya?"

Bolt's 'puppyness' came back to him, and he got up with a happy grin on his face. But that expression disappeared, he longed to have a game of play and all that, but on the other hand, he didn't want to leave Mittens' company. But she gave him a small smile, and nodded.

"Go on," She said.

Bolt barked once, feeling the tingling sensation and felt light as a feather as he leapt off the couch.

"Hey, Wags,"

Bolt looked at her, and saw her smile widen.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too, yin yang," Bolt said returning the smile, and then chased after Penny. Whom was laughing and threw 'Mr. Carrot' out in the fields of their expansive yard.

_Yep, _Bolt thought as he brought back his squeaky toy to Penny so she could throw it again. _Everything is perfect. The perfect person, the perfect home, the perfect friends, and of course, the perfect love. Mittens…_

He saw Pigeons flock off in a direction to the south of their country home. Mittens was perched on the banister, watching him and Penny play fetch and wrestling for the toy. Who knew, that a cat and a dog would end up together as mates. Even though they knew that it probably wasn't possible they could reproduce, they were happy to be able to spend life together. All the while, Bolt wondered what could make life more perfect than it already was…

**A/N: And that concludes a **_**very **_**long Fanfic, dedicated to BoltXMittens. That couple struck me the very first time that I saw the movie, and I completely fell in love with the film and the couple. They belong together, that's what I and a lot of other people over the Internet believe. It took me a long time to write this, due to making sure that the dialogue in most of the fic were correct, and the editing and all that. I am very, very proud of this Fanfic, and am happy that I wrote it. Well worth the time and the effort, which BTW took me about a month and some odd number of days. I hope all of you BoltXMittens fans enjoyed this.**

**I also plan to write a sequel, please be patient on that matter. That and I'll probably come out with a few one-shots. And I've been considering making a spin-off on Bolt's dream.**


End file.
